


out of the ordinary

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: a recopilation of LoEG dreams that i had.





	1. LoEG unknown

Im going to say that this dream really happened, I didn’t invent it,I remember having the most creepiest league of extraordinary gentlemen-related dream, the dream started, i was reading "the league of extraordinary getlemen:2009", the comic started as usual, but It was different, in the next panels, showed female orlando, she was in a dark place with some leaves on It, but she looked sad and worried, the next page was the most interesting, paullie(one of my characters, also she was drawn in the style of those comics) was on a grey-purple place that looked a bit like the annex, the windows showed that It was a stormy night.

Then it showed a full Page of her,sitting on the grey-purple floor, she had one of the creepiest smiles, It was so creepy that she would let the infamous and also known as "kira's laugh" from death note.  
The next page was like a flashback, llie was lying on the floor, a big hand was stroking her cheek, she looked scared, there was a general shot of her lying on the ground, the one who was stroking llie's cheek was a big man, but It was like a shadow,so It didnt showed his face, that panel showed you guessed It, the library from volume 2, she was lying on the library's floor.  
I dont want to say what happens next, but It was too graphic for an Alan moore comic, then we go back to orlando, she became more sad and worried.  
But the next page, she described what she Saw on the annex.  
There was a general comic shot of the crime scene, there was blood on the walls, organs were scattered on the floor and walls, It was a completely bloodfest.

Then it showed the shot of paullie's corpse, her chest was opened and emptied(i mean, someone removed all of her organs), her face was mawled by some sort of ape.

But the icing of the cake of this crime scene was this phrase written in blood on the wall:  
"Sleep well my child".  
Then the final panel was about...dupin?, That old man from volume 1?, I mean,what.  
Anyway so he was at the street at night, pointing at some rue just like in volume 1.

And before having that dream, I was listening to ``it wasn’t you´´ from savlonic.  
[it wasnt you by savlonic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TmZ8uWJYP0)


	2. Venomyde

This dream also happened, I was reading a comic, and it featured llie and venom, the art style of that panel looked like a comic from Malibu(Marvel version of America´s best comics)in this case: Curse of rune,  
here´s a page as an example:  
  
She was talking with hyde(from the LoEG comics, not the movie), I noticed that venom was in llie´s shoulder, like in that venom movie  
another image as an example:  
  
The next page showed Venyde(its hyde with venom), It looked monstrous, it looked like sludge.  
in case you dont know, sludge is this guy:  



	3. LoEG unown 2: electric boogaloo

This is like a continuation of dream 1, I read another different version of LoEG 1969, the pages showed mina in that comic, but as I turned the pages, there was also a different version of the hallucination scene, but Jekyll was there, staring at some hallucination, in that scenery there was Paullie playing her guitar, she was surrounded by some dimensional eldritch-like creatures, their color(including her) was the same color as astral Mina.  
But the design of that hallucination thing was a mix between the psychedelic and the art of alphonse mucha at the corner of the panel it showed a note that recommend you to listen to ``psyche rock´´ by pierre henry  
Then It showed a close up of her face, deforming and turning into a big eye..  
The next page showed the real Paullie, her guitar was used as her backpack, she pulled out her 1980s phone and started to speak with someone.  
Her face was priceless, the next page showed an artwork of her(drawn like in Kevin o´neill style), holding her phone and staring at the reader, very angrily.  
The next page showed Paul mertens holding a gun, he was at the same place where the martians invaded in LoEG volume 2 near at the end.  
The other panel showed hyde, but with skin burnt(you know, when he fights against the martians), but he smiled evilly.

like this:  



	4. LoEG unown 3: the final bullshit

Third and final part of the weird version of the TLOEG comic:  
The comic started with paul walking at the port at night, narrating what happened in previous volumes and he started to describe hyde.  
The next page was about a flashback Hyde was carrying a sleeping llie, captain nemo saw him and said: ``what are you doing with that girl?´´, the man beast replied: something extraordinary, as he entered to the library, he placed her to the floor and said: wake up.  
Next page, now a flash forward, burnt!hyde is now at the nautilus,attacking the people, eldain was there, begging the gorilla man to not kill him  
The next pages showed a general shot of hyde at the nautilus with paul, who was holding a gun, the man beast said: what are you doing here?.  
And guess who was back: Paullie.  
Another page with flashback: hyde was at the nautilus, with some bandages, he turned back to see llie, who was sleeping again, Edward smiled…  
As a final part, now flashfoward, Llie was tripping balls after eating a pizza hot pocket with acid on it, she said:`wait, this pizza pocket is spicy,why always i get the spicy things?´´


	5. Paul´s journey

this is not LoEG related but I want to put it:  
Paul was in an old Victorian train, he was wearing some old clothes such as an old dark brown jacket and a bowtie as an example.  
He was with moriarty(not the one from the 22nd century, it was the canon one, but much creepier), who acted like a creep at paul, stroking paul´s white mask.  
Later, paul arrived to a place which seemed straight outta tim burton´s, he heard an explosion that came out of the train, then he ran away, he saw the darklings, who were whispering, one was holding a key which had the shape like the ophiuchus sign, paul took the key and opened the door.  
The land looked like londerland from alice madness returns.


	6. Rave goes wrong

This one´s pretty funny:  
This starts with llie having a rave in a place that looked like the rave zone from the blade movie from 1998, but suddenly, hyde appeared and killed everyone, the room was filled with rave music,blood and screams…  
Meanwhile in another place, someone was reading a comic panel about Mina at the cafeteria, she looked a bit sad, and she was smoking.  
Now there´s a flashback: Jekyll was at the same rave room mentioned before, his stress and the blood falling from the ceiling(like in blade),made him turn instantly into hyde.  
Now another comic panel, it was burnt!hyde running furiously at some street…  
The ``someone´´ who read those mentioned comic panels, was Paullie, she was wearing her sweater with a big and old brown jacket, she was at the city wondering through the streets(that looked a lot like the ones from the previous comic panel),later at dusk, she pulled out a bag of off-branded jelly beans, the description of this bag is this:  
The bag was colored white with an easy opener on it, the package contained pictures of those jelly bellies, some of the beans were pastel colored and others were dark colored.  
At the back of the package explained the flavors:  
Black taste like liquorice!  
Red taste like cinnamon!  
Skyblue taste like creamallow!  
Back to this, llie wondered though the dark street, she stood at some shops, some of them closed, and one of the closed shops had a creepy statue, then entered to a little comic and movie shop called: Hollywood cleaved.  
The shop had shelves filled with comics of known comic editiorials such as marvel,dc,Malibu…  
Also it was filled with props from other films, posters about some tarantino films, mannequins with dresses from the movie Dracula from 1992..  
The clerk was a woman wearing a black shirt, graypants, she had short and curly ginger hair and she was smiling like that happy mask salesman.  
Then this dialogue started:  
Paullie: hi, I was looking for the graphic novel: the league of extraordinary gentlemen volume 2.  
Clerk: oh no, we don’t talk to him..  
Paullie was confused.  
Clerk: he´s upstairs..


	7. showdown

Final dream of this compilation:  
Llie was at the city of valedale, she was inside of a building with some people, the rooms were filled with doors, as you open some of the doors, something random happens, she wasn’t alone, she was with mew(pokemon)  
And a female greek sculture robot.  
Later on, she was now at some bar from an evil building with Jekyll from that 2017 mummy reboot, hours later, she came back to the bark, she began to fight against him and she yelled this at him: you are not the cure, YOU ARE THE DISEASE!.  
Llie started to beat him like hulk when he smashed Loki in the avengers movie, everyone was shocked, she beat him until she saw a bunch of blue tentacles and purple eyes with a bit of his human part  
(no, the blue tentacles and eyes are not az-teroith)  
Llie stepped on the purple eyes as final kill, everyone began to cheer and applaud at her, the bar turned back to normal


End file.
